


Secrets

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Gabriel gave up being an archangel and fell in love with a human. When Sam and Dean show up for help all of the secrets that he kept will come out of the closet. Now Gabriel is close to losing everything that he has worked so hard to get.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness…

 

Your eyes opened...taking in nothing but darkness. Reaching over, you flicked on the bedside lamp. You sat up slowly and gathered your knees up to your chest.

 

In the past few weeks everything that you knew in life had been destroyed! You quaint cheery life was literally uprooted and you were now thrown into stuff that you didn’t understand. You were still in shock over everything and still trying to make sense of it all!

 

How did you go from a normally married woman who was a kindergarten teacher to the wife of an archangel? Your brain hurt at all of the information that had been thrown at you in the past couple of days! Gabriel wasn’t the man that you thought that you had married. Your stomach churned thinking about it all. How did you not notice that Gabriel was “different?” Obviously, he was that good at making you believe that he was just another guy. You still loved him. That would never change. You just felt lied to (because you were.)

 

You had gone from living in your comfortable home to being in a bunker with strangers. Sam and Dean seemed nice enough. They had been more than welcoming from day one. Cas was quiet and said maybe two words to you. He and Gabriel had been gone for the majority of the past two weeks. Jack was the one that took the most time to get you open up.

 

Open up, you slightly laughed at the thought of even being able to do so at the moment! You were in shock, to say the least. How were you not supposed to when there was a whole other world that you didn’t realize existed that was suddenly thrown in your lap? A world that was far more dangerous than the world that you lived in?

 

You eyes fluttered over to your son who lay beside you still sleeping. Fighting back a frightened sob you reached out stroking Elliot’s little face. Not only did you not really know your husband but apparently you didn’t know your own child! This was just another example of Gabriel’s handiwork. He admitted to you before leaving that he had “modified” your memory so you wouldn't remember the awful pregnancy. The happy one that you remembered was nothing but a lie also.

 

Getting out of bed, you began to pace the room. All of this was madness! Growing up as a preacher’s daughter, you had the bible shoved down your throat from an early age. You just accepted the things that you were told. As you grew older, you began to see the stories in the “good book” as fairy tails and nothing more. Gabriel’s name came up at Christmas time and that was it? Did you ever think that you would get the real thing? Hell no!

 

Your mind went back to the day, two weeks ago, that everything changed…

 

“You pulled into the driveway after work. It was 4 pm and you were happy to get home early! Your parents had agreed to keep Elliot for the weekend. It had been ages since Gabriel and yourself had a weekend alone!

 

A black Impala in the driveway got you attention. You frowned, trying to think of whose car that would be. It wasn’t any of your family or friends. You figured that it was one of Gabriel’s friends but wasn’t for sure.

 

Walking into the house, you froze seeing two men that you didn’t know sitting on the couch. Gabriel stood looking out the window and turned the moment that you walked into the room. He must have sensed your confusion right away.

 

“Y/n, hey sugar.”

 

You smiled politely at the two men on the couch. Maybe these were some friends that Gabriel had before he met you. There was still a lot of his life that you didn’t seem to know about. He never was one to talk about his past. You figure that it was his father’s fault for being an absentee dad.

 

“Hey.”

 

You replied softly as Gabriel motioned to the two on the couch.

 

“Y/n, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They are some friends of mine that I haven’t seen in a long time. Where is Elliot?”

 

“My parents, remember? They wanted to keep him this weekend.”

 

Gabriel put a hand over his face. Something was wrong. This wasn’t your normal husband. Gabriel would have been all over you the moment that you walked in the door. He didn’t care if someone was there or not.

 

“You need to go get him.”

 

Gabriel replied, flatly. The man introduced as Dean immediately stood.

 

“You need to tell her the truth first.” 

 

Gabriel shot him a cold glare before looking back to you. His amber eyes had an expression in them that you had never noticed before.

 

“Tell me what? Gabriel, what is going on?”

 

He focused his attention fully on you. It was almost like he was blocking Sam and Dean out.

 

“Y/n, there is some stuff that I have never told you about me. I...well….I didn’t really want to tell you because I liked it like this….what we had.”

 

He continued to rattle on and on for a few moments. You hesitantly reached out, touching your husband’s hand. What could he be talking about? Was he a member of the mob or something? Whatever it was, you could learn to deal with...right?

 

“Gabe, you’re stalling.”

 

You finally managed to get out. Gabriel pressed his lips together before nodding.

 

“I’m an archangel, Y/n.”

 

You instantly frowned, trying to make sure that you heard him correctly. Sam and Dean both were muttering under their breaths to each other.

 

“Good job, Gabriel. Not at all what we were talking about.”

 

Dean said. You continued to blink a few times.

 

“What? Gabriel this isn’t funny. What is going on?”

 

“I’m not kidding.”

 

He replied. Right as Dean was about to say something, Gabriel snapped his fingers leaving the man unable to talk. Your mouth instantly dropped as Gabriel looked back to you.

 

“You know any humans that can do that because I sure as hell don’t. Y/n, before you panic, I would never hurt you!”

 

You swallowed trying to take this bit of information in. How the hell were you supposed to react when your husband told you that he was an archangel? There was no book on this one!

 

“Why did you lie to me? What about Elliot? Is he a…”

 

“Nephilim.”

 

Gabriel finished. He looked at you with eyes full of sympathy.

 

“I didn’t want to tell you. I wanted a normal life for once. You were so wonderfully normal! After I found out that your father was a preacher...I knew that there was no way that I could tell you who or what I was. The way you are looking at me right now is what I expected….just minus those two.”

 

You had suddenly forgotten how to speak. This was the craziest thing that you could have ever imagined happening!

 

“Are you that Gabriel?”

 

You managed to ask. Gabriel sighed.

 

“The one and only. Please don’t bring up the Christmas story. I really hate being referred to as a Christmas Angel. I have done more than just that.”

 

You blinked a few times.

 

“I really don’t even know what to say.”

 

Sam stood up,

 

“Maybe you should sit down? Dean, why don’t you go get her some water?”

 

You hated feeling like a total “Mary Sue” at the moment but you were so out of your element! Gabriel remained by the window. He looked at you with the saddest expression that you had ever seen on his face. Gabriel probably knew that talking to you at the moment was probably pointless! He should have told you a little more gently? How was he supposed to make “oh hi, honey. I’m an archangel. We’ve been married for five years and I am just getting around to telling you” sound gentle?

 

After Gabriel sprung that little surprise on you, Dean spent the next hour explaining how there was an alternate universe and an alternate version of Michael was on the loose. Dean also explained what he and his brother did for a living. He only stopped when Gabriel told him that was enough for the day.

 

You were still sitting on the couch when Gabriel showed Sam and Dean out. Even in your stupor, you could hear him tell the two that he would catch up with them in a few days.

 

“Y/n, please.”

 

You looked up as Gabriel knelt down in front of you.

 

“Sugar, I’m still me just with some added bells and whistles that you didn’t know about.” 

 

You looked up and into his eyes. Yes, he was still your husband...that wasn’t going to change.

 

“I feel like you lied to me.”

 

You managed to get out. Gabriel signed.

 

“Y/n, if I would have told you this when we got together you would have bailed out right away. I didn’t really lie to you….I just left it out.”

 

“You lied!”

 

You snapped and jumped up.

 

“What else did you lie to me about? What about our son, Gabriel?! Have you really thought about how this would affect Elliot at all? You heard Dean...Elliot is in a lot of danger now that Michael is around! There is also the fact that Nephilim are forbidden! Gabriel, I have the stories!”

 

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Do you really think that I would let something happen to our son? I am one of the oldest beings in existence. I know how to keep you both safe. I should probably tell you this too. Your pregnancy wasn’t nearly as easy as you thought. Y/n, you about died several times...about took me with you too. I modified your memory so you wouldn’t remember the bad.”

 

You turned and walked back into the kitchen in search of your keys.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Gabriel asked.

 

“I am going to get our son!”

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“Want me to come with you?”

 

You shook your head.

 

“I need some time alone.”

 

Pulling yourself from your memory, you walked to the bed and sat back down. From the day that Gabriel’s “secret” came out, things had changed between the two of you. You knew that you were probably being too hard on him but you couldn’t help but be afraid. After finding out the man that you married and loved was something “inhuman” shouldn't you be stunned?

 

There was also the fact that after arriving at the bunker, Gabriel all but vanished! He claimed that he needed to help Cas with something but wouldn’t elaborate on what. Would he tell you the truth anyway? You didn’t know.

 

For now, you knew that you needed to be strong for your son. Elliot was beginning to ask where daddy was and when it would be time to go home. You were able to quickly occupy his attention on something else or Jack would come in for the rescue too. You had to find a way to thank Jack for bailing you out of a lot of tough spots with Elliot.

 

You looked down at your wedding ring with a heavy heart. Would things ever be right with Gabriel? Only time would be able to tell….

_______


	2. Chapter 2

You spent the next few hours in silence. The clock beside the bed read 6:45. You knew that it would only be a matter of time before Elliot woke up. The child seemed to never sleep like a normal kid. Of course, Elliot was no normal child! It was about time that you learned to accept it! 

 

How you didn’t notice before that something was off still astounded you! Gabriel wasted no time in telling you that it was because of him…

 

“I’ve kept a lot hidden. It was just to keep you safe. If I modified your memory...you would have noticed the little weird things.”

 

Maybe you should have noticed the weird things? Maybe you deserved to know exactly what your husband and son were. You weren’t that delicate...were you?

 

The sound of voices in the hallway caught your attention. You could easily pick Gabriel’s voice out followed by Dean. Gabriel opened the door but stood in the doorway. You resisted the urge to go to him.

 

“Its fine, Dean!”

 

Gabriel snapped. Dean quickly hushed him as Gabriel stepped out cracking the door.

 

“Son of a bitch, Gabriel! Why don’t you just wake them up, huh? Everything isn’t fine and you know it!”

 

Slowly sitting up, you tried to focus on the conversation.

 

“Things would have been fine if you didn’t show up on my doorstep!”

 

Dean audibly sighed,

 

“Yeah, they were fine alright. Your wife doesn’t know a damn thing about you!”

 

From the little bit that you could see of Gabriel, his body was frozen.

 

“Because of you, my wife wants nothing to do with me!”

 

Sam’s voice came out of nowhere.

 

“If you two are going to have this conversation then go to the library! I can hear both of you in the other room!”

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“I’ll catch up with you two later.”

 

You quickly laid back down as Gabriel walked back into the room. He didn’t look in your direction as he wiggled out of his shoes and jacket. It had been weeks since you had last seen Gabriel. He looked absolutely exhausted!

 

Gabriel, meanwhile, felt like he had been drug through hell and back again about six times. He never intended to be gone as long as he did, however, things with the other angels went “south” fast! The other angels upon finding out about two Nephilim wanted nothing to do with Gabriel or Cas. They instead wanted the Nephilim for themselves. Apparently trying to kill Gabriel and Cas seemed like a good idea...and that is why they were dead now.

 

Rolling his shoulders, Gabriel turned to the bed. He smiled looking at you. There was also that feeling of soul-sucking guilt that hit him like a freight train! Gabriel knew that he should have taken the time after arriving at the bunker to make sure that you were okay. He should have talked to you more that night after Sam and Dean arrived but as usual, he backed off.

 

Gabriel sighed, before walking to the side of the bed and knelt down in front of Elliot. He reached down and stroked the little boy’s face. Elliot thankfully hadn’t changed in the time that Gabriel had been away. That all to familiar feeling of soul-crushing guilt came crashing back. In the three years that Elliot had been on the planet, Gabriel had never been away from him for more than a day at a time. It had mostly been due to the fact that Gabriel couldn’t keep an eye on him. If Elliot decided to chime into his “angel” side while away...things wouldn’t have been too great!

 

Luckily, the child seemed blissfully happy with being a human. There had only been a handful of times when one of his tantrums had gotten “out of control.” Gabriel had to sweep up the toddler's mess and modify your memory. The last thing that Gabriel wanted you to remember was Elliot slamming a whole in the wall! Gabriel was glad that Elliot was a happy baby and rarely threw tantrums.

 

“So much for growing up without all of the crazy.”

 

Gabriel whispered before pressing a kiss to his son’s head. He stood up and focused his attention on you. God, he felt like the worst husband in the world!

 

He slowly slipped into bed beside you. He gently ran a hand down your shoulder. Gabriel tried to be happy. If Gabriel hadn’t known better this would seem like any other night. Gabriel would usually fake being asleep until he knew that you were sleeping. Elliot would usually sneak into bed with the two of you around five when he woke up and wanted attention.

 

This morning, however, was different. Gabriel couldn’t compare it to any other morning anymore. It was no longer “Gabriel and Y/n: your normal human couple” now it was “Gabriel and Y/n: dumpster fire.” Gabriel shook the negative thoughts from his mind.

 

“Sweetheart?”

 

Gabriel whispered before lowering his lips to your shoulder.

 

“You haven't called.”

 

You said before turning in his arms. Gabriel looked down. He knew that you were angry by the look on your face. It didn’t take him being your husband for five years to know when you weren’t happy.

 

“I’m sorry. Can we go talk somewhere? I don’t want Elliot to hear.”

 

You slowly stood up and followed Gabriel out of the bedroom. Sam and Dean seemed to vanish leaving the two of you alone. 

 

“Y/n, I know that you are mad at me. Before you start talking, Y/n I know that you are not happy with anything that has been happening. I should have been honest with you from the beginning. Let's be honest though, would you have really wanted to be with me if you knew everything? You would have probably thought that I was on drugs or something.”

 

You smirked at that. There was the man that you married! After Sam and Dean showed up, Gabriel’s sense of humor seemed to vanish.

 

“This has all just been a shock. I wish that you had been honest with me. Yeah, I would have been wondering what you were trying to pull in the beginning but now…Gabriel, you look exhausted.”

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Angels can be exhausting, sugar. Y/n...please…I know what I did was wrong. I get that now. You deserve the truth. Please, sweetheart, forgive me.”

 

Before you could say a word, Gabriel had you against the wall. He pressed a series of soft kisses down your cheek. You giggled as his five o’clock shadow tickled your skin.

 

“There’s that smile that I love so much.”

 

Gabriel’s lips were on yours. The two of you kissed hungrily. You didn’t care one bit if Sam or Dean walked in. It had been forever since you had Gabriel’s mouth on yours. At the moment, all you wanted was to preserve the physical contact.

 

“Gabe…”

 

You whimpered as Gabriel’s hands grabbed your thighs.

 

“Please, baby.”

 

He begged. Gabriel motioned to one of the other bedrooms.

 

“No one is in there. Elliot will be asleep for a bit longer. That gives us enough time to have some fun.”

 

That all too familiar heat was building in your belly. You couldn’t turn him away! You were as desperate for him as Gabriel was for you! Sure, you could play hard to get and make his life miserable but did you have the ability? Not at the moment.

 

“No playing...not today. I need inside of you now.”

 

You quickly reached down and grabbed Gabriel’s hand. The two of you rushed into the bedroom before Elliot would have a chance to wake up. Gabriel quickly locked the door behind him.

 

“Relax and get those clothes off. I am keeping the kid asleep. Another benefit of me being an archangel, I’ll keep the kid out so we can have our fun. Now come on, on your side, sweetheart.”

 

You quickly lay down on your side as Gabriel took your left leg and placed it over his shoulder. He gave you an eyebrow wiggle before pulling you down so he could push in. You instantly cried out as he filled you.

 

“Damn it, your so wet!”

 

Gabriel hissed as he mentally made a note to not leave too many bruises on your skin. Your toes, on the leg that was not underneath Gabriel, curled in ecstasy! Gabriel continued swearing under his breath. You couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of angels swearing. That was amusing.

 

“Head in the game, darlin.”

 

Gabriel said calmly before snapping his hips. He snuggled his face against your ankle as he set a sturdy pace. You couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer. Gabriel continued to pound into your cervix. He reached down and cupped your breast.

 

“Fuck, baby, I wanna feel you cum.”

 

He gave you one final deep thrust best pushing you over the edge. You tightened involuntarily. Gabriel froze for a moment.

 

“Fuck, do that again.”

 

He said between gritted teeth. You tightened your body once more. Gabriel whimpered before filling you.

 

“Shit.”

 

Gabriel slowly pulled out and snapped a soft blanket into existence. He wrapped the blanket around your bodies before snuggling against you.

 

“You feel so good, baby.”

 

The two of you lay in peaceful silence for a few moments. You could have easily gone to sleep against his chest. After a few moments, Gabriel began to speak again.

 

“I have to explain a few more things. It's better that you hear them from me and not someone else. Y/n...I need you to stay here with Elliot. Angels know about Elliot and you…”

 

Your mouth dropped. Boy was this a conversation to have after making love!

 

“Do you mean...like that kind of knowing?”

 

Gabriel nodded sadly. His eyes were glued to the ceiling.

 

“I can’t keep you safe and be helping Cas at the same time.”

 

“Do you mean you are leaving again?”

 

Gabriel glanced over at you.

 

“I have to. There are some things that I have to take care of. It won’t be long. I’m sorry…”

 

You jumped up and began pulling on your clothes. Gabriel frowned and sat up keeping the blanket around his waist.

 

“I can’t believe this! You are leaving again! Elliot has been devastated because you have been gone! What about your son, Gabriel? He needs you too! He isn’t safe without you either!”

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“Y/n, the two of you are totally safe here! You have Sam and Dean. Not to mention Jack; he will keep you safe!”

 

“I am not married to them! I am married to you! Elliot and I are not their responsibility! Sam and Dean have done enough for Elliot and I! I’m going back to my parents! My mother told me that I should have never married you!”

 

Gabriel was out of the bed in the blink of an eye.

 

“No, I am telling you to stay here! Screw what your mother said! You married me because you love me. You hoity toity parents can kiss my ass. Why don’t you go tell them how heaven really is? Your dad won’t have anything to preach about on Sunday mornings. I can really fuck their world up and I think that you know it.”

 

“I am about to really rock your world! Would you like to know a secret?”

 

Gabriel threw his arms up.

 

“Sure, why not. Since we are being so honest with each other right now.”

 

You glared at him angrily.

 

“My period is late.”

 

Gabriel instantly froze. He knew exactly what THAT meant.

 

“What?! Are you??”

 

You turned and walked to the door.

 

“You’re the archangel...figure it out yourself.”

 

You were surprised that Gabriel didn’t chase after you. Maybe it was best that he didn’t? The two of you needed to calm down before actually trying to talk out your problems!

 

You waited about three hours before coming out of your bedroom. Sam and Dean sat in front of their computers. Both looked up when you stepped out with Elliot on your hip and a suitcase in the other hand.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Dean asked. You smiled politely.

 

“I am going to my parents for a few days.”

 

Sam frowned.

 

“I don’t think that Gabriel wants you to leave. It's dangerous for the two of you.”

 

You tried to smile politely.

 

“Gabriel isn’t here. I won’t be gone long.”

 

Dean stood up.

 

“We can go with you. We aren’t doing a case.”

 

You smiled.

 

“That’s okay, Dean. You have done enough for Elliot and I. We will be back in a week. I just need to see my folks.”

 

Dean sighed and met Sam’s worried face.

 

“It doesn’t matter. I told Gabriel that I would keep an eye on you. Its either one of us tag along with you or I’ll have to call Gabriel.”

 

You took a deep breath. That was the last thing that you wanted! Gabriel would throw a fit if he knew that you did what you wanted.

 

“Fine, let’s get going then.”

 

Dean grinned and made a comment about a road trip! You, meanwhile, walked to the couch with Elliot. At the moment, you were trying to think of a way to explain Dean to your parents. Jack was easy. You could easily say that Jack was Gabriel’s nephew and it be believable!

 

Sam turned, seeming to know exactly what you were thinking about.

 

“Just say that Dean is one of Gabriel’s cousins. Dean is a decent actor.”

 

“Sounds good to me…”

 

You started before becoming instantly silent for a few moments. Sam looked at you curiously as you tried to carefully consider your words.

 

“The only question is will my parents believe it?”


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel sat looking at the menu in front of him. His eyes weren’t blinking as he focused on the small font of the laminated paper. Gabriel had tried to keep himself from thinking about you but it wasn’t working! After vanishing from the bunker, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He should have stayed and talked to you but what did he do? Gabriel left.

 

His mind had been stuck on the idea of your period being late. Gabriel mentally cursed himself! He had been so careful to make sure that you didn’t get pregnant...again! The last thing that Gabriel wanted was to go through another pregnancy!

 

Gabriel had watched you go through hell when you were pregnant with Elliot! You were so sick! Gabriel took extra care to “modify” your memory! The last thing that he wanted was for you to remember what you “actually” went through!

 

“Gabriel?”

 

He finally looked up at Cas. His younger brother was looking at him with nervously.

 

“You haven’t spoken much since getting back from the bunker.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“What is there to say? Y/n is furious at me and...pregnant.”

 

Cas’ mouth dropped.

 

“Did you say that she is pregnant again?”

 

Gabriel nodded. Cas groaned.

 

“There are going to be three Nephilim to take care of now. What were you thinking, Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel’s eyes rolled up to his brother’s face.

 

“I wasn’t actively trying to get her pregnant if that is what you are saying. One kid is enough! That was all we wanted! Damn it, Cas for once I was happy and now everything is ruined!”

 

Cas took a breath.

 

“No it isn’t. Yes, you lied to Y/n. That wasn’t exactly smart but I think it safe to say that Y/n is still in love with you. We should go back to the bunker. I think talking to her is the best thing that you can do at the moment.”

 

Arriving back at the bunker, Gabriel frowned seeing Sam sitting at the table alone. He looked up from his laptop.

 

“Decide to come back?”

 

Gabriel nodded and turned to walk down the hall.

 

“Yeah, love to catch up Sam but I need to talk to Y/n.”

 

Sam sighed.

 

“Won’t do you any good. She isn’t here.”

 

Gabriel froze. His face went from nervous to devastated.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Sam shrugged.

 

“She left. She took Elliott and said she needed some time to think about things.”

 

Gabriel put a hand over his face and began to pace. He had to think of what to do! There was no way that he could let something happen to his family! 

 

The next day…

 

You stood outside of your parent's house with Dean and Jack behind you. Jack was looking at the house with a smile.

 

“This looks so homey.”

 

He said with a smile. You adjusted Elliot in your arms as you rang the doorbell.

 

“Its cozy...I guess…”

 

To you there was nothing cozy about your childhood home. From the outside, it was a nice Colonial home with a well-manicured yard. On the inside was another story. Your family wasn’t as cozy and wholesome as they seemed! Being in your parents' home wasn’t a source of joy for you. After your sister died at 18 from a rare form of cancer...being home wasn’t nice.

 

The front door unlocking pulled you from your thoughts. When your mother opened the door, she looked stunned to see you.

 

“Y/n, Elliot! I am so happy to see you two!”

 

She quickly stepped out and pressed kisses to your cheek before taking Elliot from you.

 

“Hi, mom. We were in the neighborhood and thought that we would drop by. Mom, this is Jack. He’s Gabriel’s nephew. This is Dean, he’s Jack’s guardian. Guys this my mother…”

 

“Stephanie!”

 

She interrupted with a smile. You knew that she was wondering where in the world that they came from. Gabriel’s lack of family was always a source of concern for your parents. Now that you were thinking “clearly” you didn’t blame them.

 

“Hello!”

 

Jack said cheerfully. Dean nodded politely. Your mother quickly stepped aside and motioned to the house.

 

“Please come inside! Y/n I am so glad that you are here! We have missed you so much! Y/n since you suddenly moved to Kansas, we were worried that we wouldn’t see you.”

 

You sighed. Of course, this was coming! After telling your parents that Gabriel got a new job and had to move fast; you expected them to be upset. Upset was putting it lightly. You mother had called you pretty much everyday bawling like a baby. Between dealing with Gabriel’s crap and your parents, you were ready to pull your hair out.

 

Elliot, meanwhile, was more than happy to see his grandmother.

 

“Grandma, I want a cookie!”

 

Your mother had spent the past two minutes kissing his whole face.

 

“Of course you do, sweetie. Come on. Grandma will make you some!”

 

You turned to Dean.

 

“We better start praying, Maybe we should have gone to Disneyland.”

 

Walking into the kitchen, your father looked up. He quickly stood up.

 

“Y/n, what a surprise.”

 

You smiled and wrapped your arms around your dad’s shoulders. He looked over your shoulder and was clearly surprised to see no sign of Gabriel.

 

“Its good to see you too, dad.”

 

He sat back down and closed the bible that as in front of him. You swallowed seeing The Book of Enoch open to the section about Nephilim. Making a whining noise, you tried to fight the urge to vomit. 

 

“So where is Gabriel?”

 

You looked back up at your father.

 

“He had to work.”

 

Your mother smiled.

 

“So how are things going on Kansas? Better yet how are things going with being a housewife? I knew that you would get tired of being a teacher one day.”

 

Your mother’s statement would have been laughable if it were true! Sure, you were enjoying being a housewife! What was there not to enjoy about not knowing where your husband was or what he was doing?

 

“They are fine.”

 

Elliot came running into the room with a grin on his face.

 

“Grandma! Mommy is having a baby!”

 

Dean muttered “shit” under his breath while you looked at Elliot with wide eyes. His golden eyes gleamed up at you mischievously. He was clearly listening more than you realized! Your mother’s mouth dropped before she squealed unnecessarily loud. Your father meanwhile, frowned.

 

“Does Gabriel have any talents other than getting you pregnant?”

 

“Dad!”

 

You snapped.

 

“Charles!”

 

Your mother added. She looked as pleased as you were. It was no secret to anyone that Gabriel and your father didn’t get along. Now with the knowledge of what Gabriel really was, you couldn’t help but laugh internally. Your father would shit a chicken if he knew that he was giving an archangel a hard time. He was lucky that Gabriel hadn’t killed him! Here was yet another sign that Gabriel loved you...if you needed one.

 

“I’m just saying!”

 

Your father said holding his hands up.

 

“Charles, we are happy! Looks like little Elliot will have someone to play with now.”

 

Elliot grinned at his grandmother.

 

“I want a brother. Not a sister. I don’t like girls!”

 

Your mother smiled.

 

“Your mother is a girl.”

 

Elliot had wandered over and was wrapped around your legs.

 

“Mommy is the only girl that I like.”

 

After your mother and Elliot got back on track for cookie making; your attention went back to your father.

 

“Dad, question for you.”

 

He looked up.

 

“Yes, honey.”

 

You swallowed and looked down at the still open book.

 

“I was just curious...what happens if an angel and a human have a child?”

 

Your father’s eyes widened. He looked like he was about to spit out his drink.

 

“Christ on his throne! Why would you ask a question like that?”

 

You motioned to the book in front of him.

 

“I was just curious. I read that not long ago.”

 

His face relaxed some.

 

“I think that you should read this again, dear. All parties would be killed. The mother would be lucky to survive the birth. The angel and the child would be killed. All of heaven would be after all parties.”

 

Your heart plummeted at that.

 

“What if the angel was an archangel?”

 

Your father looked even more surprised.

 

“I would think that it would be much worse. I don’t see one of the archangels being that dumb though.”

 

You fought the urge to chuckle at that one or make a sassy remark. The sound of Elliot yelling “daddy” pulled your attention away from your father. Two seconds later, Gabriel walked into the room with Elliot in his arms. The little boy's arms were wrapped around his father’s neck and was not about to let him get away again. Gabriel looked like he was ready to bring the world down! When his eyes met yours he seemed to calm down considerably.

 

“Gabriel.”

 

You quickly stood up forgetting all about the conversation that you had with your father. Now your attention was on Gabriel as he sat Elliot down...or attempted to. Elliot was having no part of letting Gabriel get out of his sight.

 

“Son, let me go.”

 

Elliot shook his head as he wrapped his fists in Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel gave you a smirk as he pried the toddler off of him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Elliot. I just want to talk to your mommy.”

 

Elliot blinked a few times and sat down on Gabriel’s foot. He wrapped his arms and legs around his father.

 

“I get to go too.”

 

Elliot replied. Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Alright then.”

 

You smiled as Gabriel made his way over to you with Elliot attache to his leg.

 

“Hi, sugar.”

 

“Hi.”

 

As much as you wanted to not be in love with him...you couldn’t, Gabriel being this close to you was making your heart pound.

 

“I’ve been worried about you...really worried.”

 

The two of you were so lost in the moment that you forgot that your father was in the room. It wasn’t until he stopped talking did you become aware that there were more people in the room.

 

“Ah, just as I figured! You did something to upset her. No wonder she shows up in the early morning alone! You get her pregnant then do something ignorant.”

 

Gabriel’s happy demeanor changed. His golden eyes flickered to your father.

 

“Charles.”

 

You wanted to tell your father to shut up! Now it definitely wasn’t smart to antagonize him now! Gabriel’s arms wrapped around you holding you proactively against him. 

 

You looked around the room and your eyes met Cas’. There was another man that you didn’t recognize. He was tall with strawberry blonde hair. Cas was watching him eerily close. Something about the way that Cas was watching him made you worry.

 

“Gabriel, I should have never let you marry her, You have done nothing but ruin my daughter’s life! She was doing just fine without you! She could have married a doctor but no she married a no account computer software designer.”

 

Gabriel smirked. You knew that he was about to say something cocky but he stopped the moment the tall man in the corner spoke.

 

“Gabriel, are you really going to let them talk to you like that?”

 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder.

 

“Lucifer, no.”

 

He said telepathically. Lucifer didn’t listen to Gabriel instead, he focused his attention on the old man in front of him.

 

“Do you think picking on my brother is funny? You’re lucky. Very lucky. If it were me I would have finished you years ago.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

You father managed to get out as your mother slipped behind him. Gabriel meanwhile, reached down and pulled Elliot into his arms. He carefully put him between your bodies. This was Gabriel’s brother?! You mentally went through the list of archangel’s in your mind trying to figure out which one this was.

 

“You heard me, old man. You are lucky that you have my brother now and not when he used to have a wee bit of a temper.”

 

Your father frowned.

 

“You’re his brother? So you do have a family, you liar?”

 

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as Lucifer giggled.

 

“You are a fool old man!”

 

Gabriel glanced in Lucifer’s direction. Lucifer hadn’t seen that look in Gabriel’s eyes in millions of years. Your father didn’t back down.

 

“I won’t be talked to in my own house like this. Leave!”

 

Lucifer smirked before looking in your direction. He smirked looking between Elliot and yourself before turning back in your parent’s direction.

 

“I have bigger fish to fry.”

 

Lucifer turned his attention back to your father before snapping his fingers. Your eyes clenched as a high pitched ringing in your head started. Visions from the beginning of time up to the creation of hell and beyond filled your mind and was obviously the same thing was happening to your parents.

 

The last vision was Gabriel standing in front of an old man...

 

_Gabriel looked much more haughty as he looked down at the old man in front of him. The old man looked confused as if Gabriel had told him some ridiculous joke…_

_““I am Gabriel. I stand in the presence of God, and I have been sent to speak to you and to tell you this good news and now you will be silent and not able to speak until the day this happens because you did not believe my words, which will come true at their appointed time…”_

 

The vision ended leaving everyone speechless. Gabriel gave Lucifer an annoyed scowl.

 

“You know it’s no wonder that I can’t escape the whole _Christmas angel_ thing.”

 

Gabriel meanwhile turned back to your parents who were motionless. He had never seen Charles and Stephanie dead quiet like that.

 

“Oh my goodness...is this for real?”

 

Stephanie managed to get out. Gabriel made sure that you had Elliot fully in your arms before disappearing and reappearing across the room.

 

“Surprise. I am still the same Gabriel just minus the whole standing in the presence of God part. Woo.”

________


	4. Chapter 4

“Surprise. I am still the same Gabriel just minus the whole standing in the presence of God part. Woo.”

 

Gabriel waited for your parents to have some kind of break down. It would only be a matter of time before they did. Your father blinked a few times. 

 

“I have been praying for some kind of miracle.” 

 

Gabriel sighed. 

 

“Sorry but I am not here for that.I am here for two things and they are standing right over there.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes rolled over to you then down to Elliot. Your mother and father looked a little confused. 

 

“Why would an archangel be interested in a human? Was our daughter chosen for something?” 

 

Your mother squeaked. Lucifer chuckled. 

 

“No ma’am. No second coming here.” 

 

Your father turned to Lucifer. 

 

“Who are you exactly?”

 

Lucifer grinned evilly. He ignored Gabriel who was shaking his head. This was too fun of an opportunity to pass up! He loved messing with overly holy hypocrites and Luci just hit the jackpot! 

 

“I am Lucifer. Yes, that Lucifer. Nice to meet you all.” 

 

Gabriel was back at your side. This was the last thing that you expected! Was this really...Satan? Lucifer smiled at you. 

 

“Yes, Ms. Pretty. I am Satan. I prefer to be called Lucifer. Luci is nice too. I’m sure this isn’t what you expected. Would you like to put on my little red outfit and get my pitchfork?” 

 

“Lucifer.”

 

Gabriel said his name, calmly. Your father picked up his bible as Lucifer snapped it out of his hands. 

 

“Not today preacher man. I am not here to play with you. I’ll see you in a few years if you keep calling my little brother here useless. Oh wait, that was before you relized that he as fucking archangel! I wish that I had a camera. Oh wait!” 

 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and a nice camera appeared in his hand.

 

“Say cheese!” 

 

Your father scowled at him.

 

“Stay away from my daughter!” 

 

Lucifer’s attention went back to your father. 

 

“Again we aren’t here for you. Gabriel, get your woman and your kid. I have had enough.” 

 

Gabriel shook his head. 

 

“You go ahead and go back. I have something to take care of here.” 

 

Lucifer shrugged. 

 

“Okay. Well, preacher man and preacher lady, it's been real. See you at the next get together. I’m sure that your flock would love to hear about this visit. Later days.” 

 

He vanished from the room leaving everyone in an uncomfortable silence. It was your father that spoke again. 

 

“Why would you be working with the devil? That goes against everything in the…”

 

Gabriel sighed. 

 

“That is just a book. Nothing is what you see there.”

 

Your father looked like Gabriel had taken the bible and slapped him in the face with it! 

 

“How can you say that?!”

 

Gabriel blinked a few times. 

 

“Uh...because I have been around since the beginning of time? Just a guess there. Charles, I get that you are faithful but nothing that you believe in is actually the way things are.” 

 

You quickly stepped in, knowing that your father would never accept Gabriel’s words.It didn’t matter that Gabriel was an archangel! Your father was too old and set in his ways.” 

 

“Maybe we should have this conversation later? Gabriel, can I talk to you...alone?” 

 

Gabriel’s eyes fluttered to you as he reached down and pulled Elliot into his arms. 

 

“Stay with your grandmother. If you don’t I’ll know it.” 

 

Elliot blinked innocently. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be good.”

 

Gabriel pushed Elliot's hair away from his face before turning back to you. 

 

“Alright sweetheart. Let’s go.” 

 

Gabriel followed you up to the stairs. He watched as your eyes fluttered toward the third floor nervously. Gabriel knew exactly what that look meant. In all of the years that the two of you had been together, you never went up to the third floor. That was where your sister died. To your family, Lydia was an unspoken dirty secret. 

 

You stopped looked up the steps. It was surprising to you that your mother or father didn’t ask for Gabriel to bring Lydia back. That would probably come later. At the moment, they were still probably taken back at that their son in law was actually more than what meets the eye. 

 

“Y/n?”

 

You pulled yourself from your thoughts and quickly opened the door to your bedroom. Gabriel walked in as you shut the door behind you. You knew that as soon as you shut the door, Gabriel was going to let the floodgates of wrath open up! 

 

Taking a breath, you turned to face your husband. He had crossed his arms over his chest and was giving you an extremely pouty look. 

 

“I asked you not to leave.” 

 

He said, softly. You rolled your eyes. 

 

“I asked you not to leave too.” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

“Y/n, we aren’t going to get anywhere like this.” 

 

You sat down on the bed trying to decide what to say. Everything that had happened in the past few days had been nothing but a clusterfuck of emotions. Gabriel turning up at your parents' door was traumatic enough. Bringing the devil along was just totally out in left field. 

 

“I had to bring him. I didn’t know what to expect.”

 

You sighed. 

 

“Did you think that my parents were going to shoot you or something?”

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

“You know that I am not your dad’s favorite person. Now, I think that he may see me differently.” 

 

Gabriel sat down beside you. His eyes darkening just thinking about everything that was happening to the two of you. 

 

“Sweetheart, I know that you are pregnant and I don’t think that this is a good idea.” 

 

You turned to Gabriel, your mouth falling. 

 

“Gabriel, I am not having an abortion or letting you take our baby away.” 

 

Gabriel looked down at his shoes. 

 

“I almost lost you with Elliot. Please, don't put me through that again.” 

 

Gabriel couldn’t imagine going through that again! Watching you become weaker and weaker with each passing day was excruciating. Knowing that he put that on you made it worse! Gabriel nearly drained his grace keeping you alive. Could he really do that again? If you died, he might as well shove an archangel blade in his chest. He wasn’t going to live through the rest of forever alone! 

 

You, meanwhile, was thinking about your pregnancy with Elliot. In your mind, your pregnancy was perfect! You were rarely sick and Elliot was born easily. Now, you knew all of that was a lie. 

 

“Gabriel, everything will be fine.” 

 

Gabriel laughed bitterly and stood up. 

 

“I don’t think that you realize just how difficult this is really going to be. Y/n, we have one Nephilim to deal with! We are going to have our hands full when Elliot figures out what he can really do.” 

 

You shrugged.

 

“You should have thought about that before we had our son.” 

 

Gabriel groaned. He knew that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with you at the moment. When you got something in your head there was no letting it go! Maybe Gabriel would be able to keep you alive and healthy after all? He could only hope so! 

 

“Let’s just get Elliot and go back to the bunker.” 

 

You knew that Gabriel was angry. Anytime that the two of you had an argument in the past he would clam up. He would go pout until he decided that he wanted your company again. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

You replied. 

 

Walking back into the kitchen, Gabriel ignored Stephanie and Charles faces. They were watching every move that the archangel made. Gabriel figured that they were waiting for him to drop some holy secret to them. Too bad that wasn’t going to happen! 

 

Elliot had slid off of his grandmother's lap and was wrapped around Gabriel’s legs. 

 

“Daddy!” 

 

Gabriel smiled and quickly pulled his son into his arms. 

 

“Hey buddy, I have sure missed you!” 

 

Elliot smiled. 

 

“I missed you too, daddy! Did you know that mommy is having a baby?” 

 

Even though the two of you were upset with each other, your heart still swooned watching Gabriel with Elliot. Gabriel looked slightly bothered by his son’s totally innocent question but quickly recovered. The last thing that he wanted was for the child to think that there was something wrong. The more that he could keep Elliot content and pleased the better things would be. 

 

“Oh I know. Are you happy?” 

 

Elliot nodded before laying his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

 

“I don’t want a sister.” 

 

Gabriel fought a laugh. 

 

“Girls aren’t all that bad. Your mommy is nice.” 

 

Gabriel’s amber eyes fluttered to you. He was hoping that you were listening. Even if the two of you were on separate ends of the baby spectrum, he was still over the moon for you. Gabriel’s heart sunk when he realized that you were talking quietly to your mother.

 

Elliot yawned and started twirling his fingers in Gabriel’s hair. This was a sure sign the kid was about to pass out. 

 

“She’s mommy though.”

 

Gabriel pressed a kiss to the top of his head as Stephanie walked over with Elliot’s coat in her hand. She carefully eased Elliot’s arms into the sleeves before she met Gabriel’s gaze. 

 

“Please take care of them. You have so far...things are different now.” 

 

Gabriel shook his head. 

 

“No they aren't, Stephanie. They are just the same as before. It's just different for you.” 

 

Your mother looked down knowing that he was right. Gabriel turned his attention to you as you walked over. 

 

“Ready to go?”

 

He asked softly. You nodded as your mother hugged you. 

 

“See you soon, sweetheart.” 

 

Arriving back at the bunker, Gabriel tucked Elliot into bed. He hoped that the toddler would stay in bed alone for the whole night. Gabriel stood waiting for Elliot to wake up. Normally right as Gabriel reached the door, Elliot would be awake wanting to go wherever his father was going. There had been a time or two when Gabriel “thought” the boy was asleep and he actually wasn’t. One night in particular, after putting Elliot to bed, Gabriel had you locked in his arms for a heated make-out session. Neither of you had heard Elliot wonder into the room until he asked, 

 

“Where do you keep put your noses?” 

 

When Elliot rolled over and wrapped his arms around his pillow, Gabriel snuck out. Walking into the bedroom, you stood in front of the mirror looking at your reflection. 

 

“You’re still beautiful.” 

 

Gabriel said with a small smile. You turned around meeting his gaze. Gabriel looked at you with that same innocent sweet smile that Elliot gave you every time that he was naughty. So that is where the child got that from! 

 

“You’re biased.” 

 

Gabriel was in front of you before you could blink. He reached out stroking his hand over your cheek before letting if fall down your bare shoulder and to your hips. You shivered under his touch. Even after everything that he had put you through the past a little bit, you were still so in love with him! Gabriel pulled you closer to him. 

 

“Maybe so. Y/n, can we please not fight? You know how much I hate it. I have all of this other shit going on in my life right now! I don’t want that with you...us. You’re my safe place. After all of this shit...I just want you to be my wife.” 

 

You pulled him into a kiss. 

“I’ll always be your wife.” 

 

A few hours later, Gabriel lay in the dark listening to the sounds of your even breathing. You lay snuggled against his chest After making love a few times you were more than willing to go to sleep with him. 

 

A soft knock at the door made Gabriel’s eyes snap open. He gently eased you onto the pillow before pulling on his abandoned pants. Whoever it was, it better be pretty damn important! Gabriel figured that Elliot was up and talking Dean’s ear off. 

 

Opening the door, Gabriel froze seeing Cas and Lucifer on the other side.

 

“Uh, hi?”

 

Gabriel muttered before stepping out and closing the door behind him. 

 

“What do you two want? I am kind of in the middle of something.” 

 

Lucifer looked down his brother’s body. 

 

“It doesn’t look like you were in the middle of anything. Looking a little normal down there, brother.” 

 

Gabriel and Cas scowled at Lucifer. 

 

“Y/n, is sleeping, idiot. We haven’t got to cuddle in a long time.” 

 

Cas cleared his throat. 

 

“Anyway, the reason that we woke you up. I sensed that there is something is wrong at Y/n’s parent’s house. I think that we should get over there quickly.” 

 

Gabriel muttered “fuck” under his breath as Lucifer handed him a shirt. 

 

“Might need this.” 

 

Arriving back at Stephanie and Charles home, Gabriel frowned seeing the front door wide open. If he knew anything about his inlaws it was the fact that they were nuts over home security. They kept their home armed even when they were home. There was no way in hell that they would have their front door wide open at midnight. 

 

Walking into the house, everything was out of place. Things were strewn all over the floor almost as if there was some kind of robbery. 

 

“Gabriel?” 

 

Cas’ voice came from the kitchen. Gabriel walked into the kitchen and froze. There was blood all over Stephanie’s perfectly clean floor. Lucifer walked in and froze too. 

 

“Oh gross! The old lady’s floor is dirty!”

 

Gabriel turned to glare at his brother before looking through the house. Blood was doused around the place like the fucking Manson family stopped into redecorate the house.

 

The moment that Gabriel walked into the master bedroom, he froze. Charles and Stephanie’s dead bodies lay on the floor. Both looked like they had been barbequed in holy fire. 

 

He knelt down at tried to revive them. They didn’t move. Gabriel tried again before muttering a few curses under his breath. 

 

“Gabriel, did you find….”

 

Cas’ voice came down the hall and froze seeing his brother kneeling between the charred bodies. Gabriel’s amber eyes rolled up. 

 

“It had to be angels. Damn it, Cas now I have to go tell Y/n about this!!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning you woke up to an empty bed again. You frowned. This wasn’t a feeling that you were liking in the slightest! You were used to Gabriel staying in bed with you until Elliot turned up wanting to disrupt whatever romance was going on. 

 

Gabriel has enough on his plate without you nagging him

 

You tried to push the thought from your mind. Yes, Gabriel had a lot on him. Any idiot knew that but he was still your husband. You still needed your husband too!

 

Getting out of bed, you walked into the dinning room. Gabriel sat at the dining room table looking at a cup of coffee that was sitting in front of him. You frowned. From the time that Gabriel had “come out” as an archangel, you hadn’t seen him eat or drink a single thing. You were still trying to figure out what the hell Gabriel had done with all of the dinners that you had fixed him. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

You said, softly. Gabriel looked up with exhausted eyes. He leaned back against the chair. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart.” 

 

You walked over to Gabriel and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Gabriel wrapped one arm around your waist. He tried to stop himself from looking at the slight swell of your stomach. 

 

Damn it, she really is pregnant 

 

Gabriel thought internally. Like the “problem” was going to go away! This day was really going to be a kick in the balls! He was trying to not stress you out and now that was going to go straight to hell…

 

“I thought that you would be in bed with me when I woke up. We haven’t slept together all night in a really long. These hormones are making me want you like crazy…” 

 

Gabriel slightly smirked before pulling you on his lap. 

 

“Sorry, princess. I...uh...Y/n we really need to talk about something.” 

 

You fought a sudden urge to get sick. Gabriel looked at you and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Princess?”

 

You quickly got up and made a dash for the bathroom. Gabriel sighed and leaned back.

 

“I have not missed that.

 

Gabriel waited a moment before getting up and walking into the bathroom. You stood over the bathroom sink trying not to vomit again. He watched you a moment longer before reaching out and making the morning sickness vanish.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

You muttered as you dabbed at your face with cool water. 

 

“That would have been really handy when I was pregnant with Elliot.” 

 

Gabriel smiled. 

 

“I stopped you from realizing a lot of shit that happened. Uh, sugar, I need to talk to you about something.” 

 

He was dreading this conversation. In fact, Gabriel was dreading the upcoming week in general. Not only did he have to tell you that your parents were dead, he would now have to deal with your tears, a funeral, and all sorts of other bullshit that. He already hated the idea of dealing with the rest of your family! 

 

“Gabe?”

 

Your voice saying his name made Gabriel look up. He sighed before motioning you toward the bedroom. 

 

Gabriel closed the door behind him and turned to face you. This was the moment that he had been dreading since he got back from your parents the night before. 

 

“Y/n, after you went to sleep...I went to check on your parents...and uh...Y/n, they are dead.” 

 

Your mouth dropped. It seemed like a brick had been slammed into your stomach. Did you hear Gabriel right? What happened to your parents? 

 

“Did you really just say that my parents are dead?”

 

Gabriel ran a hand over his face.

 

“Mhm...I wish that I could say just kidding but I’m not.” 

 

You sat down on the bed. 

“What happened?” 

 

Gabriel sat down beside you. He tried to be as comforting as possible but he knew that was going to work as well as baptizing a cat. 

 

“I went back to make sure that they were okay. From what I could tell...it looks like it was angels that did it.” 

 

Your mouth opened if possible wider. Angles? ANGLES!

 

“What do you mean it was angels?”

 

Gabriel tilted his head.

 

“It looks like angels went in there and acted like the Manson family with your parents.” 

 

You stood up and started pulling on a part of abandoned shoes and threw some of Elliot’s things in a bag. Gabriel slowly stood.

 

“What exactly are you doing?”

 

You turned to your husband with wide tear filled eyes. 

 

“I am going to my parents house so I can plan a funeral.” 

 

Gabriel groaned. Here it was! You were trying to get away from him. 

 

“Then I’m coming with you.”

 

You shook your head. 

 

“Your an archangel, right?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“You know the answer to that.” 

 

You took a deep breath knowing what you were about to say would be crossing a line. 

 

“Then go be a leader of heaven and get your angels under control.” 

 

Gabriel was silent for a moment. He was mad! Again, it didn’t take being married to someone for a few years to know when they were angry. Before Gabriel’s whole being an archangel thing came to light when the two of you got into a fight; Gabriel would just walk away. He would go off and pout alone until he wanted to make up. 

 

“That’s a low blow, Y/n.”

 

He started for the door but stopped. Gabriel was tired of walking away. He didn’t care if you were pregnant or not at the moment. Gabriel didn’t care that you probably said the things that you did because of grief and shock. It was time that you kept your mouth shut! 

 

“Shut up, Y/n. I am tired of you talking to me this way! If I wanted to I could snap your neck or kill you with a thought… Oh and by the way...those angels...that is because we are together and because Elliot is in existence! Now you know why I hid what I was from you. Congratu-fucking-lations.”

 

Both of you froze at that sentence. Gabriel had never threatened you like that before. Would he hurt you? You were slightly curious and concerned now. 

 

Gabriel, meanwhile, looked totally ashamed of himself. He had really just sunk to a whole new low?

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

You shook your head. 

 

“Let’s just get to my parents. Maybe we shouldn’t talk to each other for a while.” 

 

The whole ride to your parent’s home was mostly silent. Cas agreed to come along. He seemed to know exactly what was going on between Gabriel and yourself. You figured that Gabriel told him everything. To your surprise, Cas didn’t seem the least bit offended. He was just as polite to you as before. Maybe he understood both sides?

 

Arriving at your parents, you sighed seeing your grandmother Helen’s Cadillac in the drive. Gabriel muttered a few curse words under his breath. He absolutely hated your grandmother (but everyone did so you really couldn’t blame him). She was loud, screechy, and over the top opinionated! 

 

You stepped out of the car as Gabriel took Elliot out of his carseat.

 

“Well, it just got worse.” 

 

Gabriel muttered. You sighed. The last thing that you wanted to do was face your grandmother not speaking to Gabriel but oh well. 

 

“Mama!” 

 

Elliot’s voice squealed. Gabriel slowly handed the toddler over before meeting your gaze. 

 

“Time to put on an act.” 

 

You snorted. 

 

“Oh yes, let go act like the happy couple that we were…”


	6. Chapter 6

_“Oh yes, let go act like the happy couple that we were…”_

 

Gabriel glared at you after these words left your mouth. Normally, he wouldn’t even begin to argue with you in front of Elliot. If the two of you were going to argue about something trivial, it could wait until after the kid was in bed. 

 

“Why don’t you just go in there and tell everyone what an awful husband that I am? Go tell them how I ruined your life!” 

 

You put your hand on the door before glancing over your shoulder. 

 

“I just might!”

 

You snapped before walking into the house. The argument was stupid and you knew it! You also knew that you would feel bad for being so bitchy later. Gabriel had done a lot to keep you safe! You also felt guilty for yelling at him in front of Elliot. The little boy was still looking between Gabriel and yourself with wide eyes. 

 

In the heat of the moment, you had totally forgotten exactly what was going on in front of you. You were about to walk into the house that your parent died in. The smell of ammonia and cleaning materials drilled that grim reminder into you. 

 

Cas, meanwhile, was quietly muttering to Gabriel telling him that he needed to calm down. He looked up at you when he felt your mood change. 

 

“Gabriel, you need to take care of your wife now. Regardless of what happened beforehand, she is just coming to grasp with the fact that her parents are dead. She now has no immediate family left.” 

 

Gabriel focused his attention in your direction feeling beyond guilty over everything that had happened that day. He essentially told you that he could kill you if he really wanted. That was such a wonderful thing to say to your pregnant wife! Gabriel rubbed a hand over his face muttering that he was an idiot. 

 

He slowly walked over and put a hand on the small of your back. 

 

“Honey…”

 

You shook your head.

 

“I’m fine, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel wanted to say more but he knew at the moment nothing would make any difference. You were closing yourself off to him...like usual. Whenever he did or said something stupid...you did this. Most of the time he deserved it but this time he was actually trying! 

 

“Y/n? Is that you?”

 

Your grandmother’s shrill voice disturbed the awkward moment between Gabriel and yourself. You took a breath trying to prepare yourself for you, Nana Helen. 

 

“Hi, nana. It's us.” 

 

Two seconds later, Helen was waltzing into the room like the queen of Sheba. You tried to smile and fake some kind of happiness but that was hard given the state of things. 

 

“Y/n, sweetheart! I have been so worried about you! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Oh, look at that your pregnant.” 

 

Helen’s cheerful smile immediately faded as her eyes flickered to Gabriel. 

 

“Yes, nana. I’m pregnant again.” 

 

Helen resumed her over the top perky nature and reached out to take Elliot in her arms.

 

“You shouldn’t be carrying him right now! It's horrible for you! Come on in here and sit down. You don’t need to be on your feet.”

 

You didn’t look back to Gabriel, like normal. Normally any time that Helen was around it took the two of you to keep each other sane. Now, it seemed that you were on your own for the moment. 

 

Walking into the kitchen, you were relieved to see your mother’s mother, Amelia in the room. Finally, a welcomed face! Amelia was opposite of Helen in every way. Amelia played poker, drove a Harley, and drank like a fish and yet somehow, she was totally healthy. 

 

She smiled up at you.

 

“There you, honey. Look at you! Pregnant again. Do you and Gabriel know that there are other activities then se…”

 

Helen quickly hushed the other woman before the rest of “sex” came out. She politely motioned to Elliot in her arms. In actuality, it had nothing to do with Elliot being in the room in the slightest. Helen was a huge prude. The fact that she somehow was able to produce your father was a miracle in itself! It was probably the only time that your grandparents had done anything. 

 

Amelia rolled her eyes. 

 

“The kid is going to figure it out anyway.”

 

“He is three for goodness sakes!” 

 

Helen squealed. It took all you had not to giggle and the annoyed expression on Amelia's face. You other grandmother wasn’t the least bit shy about the wonders of human sexuality. Hell, she always made the joke that your mother came from some weird orgy at a biker rally. When you were a teenager it was just a funny joke. Now, as an adult, you didn’t doubt one bit that Amelia was being serious. 

 

“Prude.”

 

Amelia muttered as Gabriel walked in with Cas behind him. 

 

“Another person I like! Gabriel, isn’t Helen a prude?”

 

You pressed your lips together again trying not to laugh. If Gabriel answered you knew that it wouldn’t be pretty. When you were brave enough you finally looked up to your husband. He was smiling and nodding. 

 

Helen “chose” to ignore everything else. In her mind, if she ignored Gabriel and Amelia enough, they would forget about her. 

 

Amelia had, just as Helen hoped, forgotten about her when her eyes landed on Cas. 

 

“Whose he?” 

 

Gabriel had almost forgotten about his brother standing beside him. 

 

“This is my brother.” 

 

Amelia smirked. 

 

“He’s as good looking as you are. God, your family has a great gene pool. No wonder Y/n keeps getting pregnant.”

 

“Amelia! You're filthy!”

 

Helen screeched. Amelia got up and handed Gabriel money. 

 

“Handsome go buy me some booze. The kid has to go to bed sometime. Planning this funeral with the witch over there is going to take some major booze for me.”

 

Helen rolled her eyes. 

 

“Sure, let's just drink! That is exactly what Stephanie and Charles would want! Us sitting around getting plastered while we plan their services.” 

 

You, meanwhile, looked down at your lap fighting that sinking feeling that was coming right back. Normally, this is where Gabriel would start trying anything to cheer you up. 

 

“Y/n, I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

You finally looked up meeting Gabriel’s gaze. His face was silently begging for forgiveness. He was even more depressed when you looked back down at your lap without a word. 

 

Gabriel muttered a few curse words under his breath before turning and walking out of the house. 

 

When Gabriel was out of the room, Helen’s attention returned back to you. 

 

“He isn’t working is he?”

 

You looked up. 

 

“He’s working, nana. Gabriel has a lot on him right now.” 

 

“Is that why the two of you aren’t talking?” 

 

You wanted to smash your face on the table. What was it with Helen and her questioning? This had to be why your father was raging lunatic! Helen drove him nuts! 

 

“No, nana. We didn’t have a good morning.” 

 

Elliot looked up. 

 

“Mommy, you and daddy were too fighting.”

 

You put your hands over your face.

 

“Elliot.” 

 

Amelia sighed and motioned Elliot over. 

 

“Here’s five dollars, don’t go play in the street.” 

 

Elliot quickly pocketed his money and bailed from the room. Amelia ignored the annoyed expression that Helen was giving her. 

 

“Bribing kids works well. Y/n, what is going on?”

 

You leaned back. 

 

“Everything is fine. Gabriel and I are just having a hard time right now. We really weren’t planning on another baby…”

 

Helen rolled her eyes. 

 

“If he’s man enough to get you pregnant then he needs to be man enough to deal with the consequences of his actions. He has never seemed like a very happy person.”

 

“Nana, again, he is dealing with a lot of things. Gabriel is a wonderful father.”

 

Amelia decided to chime in. 

 

“I think you are full of crap! Every time I see that man he is smiling. Helen, didn’t you run your husband off with your hoity-toity attitude?” 

 

You slowly stood up. 

 

“I am going upstairs. I need to pick up some clothes for mom and dad.” 

 

You ignored Helen and Amelia's argument that they seemed to burst into. If they wanted to sit there and critique your marriage to Gabriel and whether or not you made him happy...fine. You weren’t about to be any part of it though! 

 

Walking up the steps, you froze outside of your sister’s bedroom door. The door probably hadn’t been opened in that 15 years since Violet had died. Violet’s death was what nearly pushed both of your parents over the edge. Sure, they kept her locked away like a dirty secret but you could still see the sadness in your mother’s eyes anytime that she looked at your sister.

 

“Y/n?”

 

Pulling yourself from your thoughts, you looked up to see Cas standing behind you. 

 

“Oh, hello Cas.”

 

You replied before looking back to the door handle. Cas was silent a moment before talking. 

 

“You sister died in there?”

 

You nodded.

 

“They kept her locked up in there. From the day of her first chemo appointment until the day that she died. They didn’t want anyone to see her. It was like a stain on our family’s lovely history. I don’t think that anyone has been inside since the day that Violet died.” 

 

Cas frowned. 

 

“Death is never easy. I don’t think that pushing someone into a dark corner in their last days is a way to do your family member.” 

 

You again nodded. 

 

“I agree. I hated it. I was home when she died. I was just a kid. My parents wanted to get over losing her and get back on with life the next day. I wasn’t allowed to cry...or feel anything for that matter. The way my mother and father handled it is the reason that Gabriel hated them so much.” 

 

Cas slowly looked down to the door handle as well. 

 

“Maybe it would do you some good to go inside?”

 

You stepped back.

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I know that the room will have to be cleared. Nana said that the house was going up for sale. After what happened to my parents...I don’t think anyone in the family wants the place.”

 

Cas slowly reached down and opened the door. 

 

“It will do you some good. I’ll go with you.” 

 

Cas slowly reached down and wrapped an arm around your waist. You were relieved that his touch was as comforting as Gabriel’s. 

 

Stepping inside, everything was just like it was the day that your father closed the door and declared that no one was to go in there. The hospital bed was neatly made and the drapes were drawn over the window. All of Violet’s photos from “the good times” were still on the shelf. 

 

Cas looked around the room. He was still trying to figure out why your family was so “off.” It was all making sense now. Your father was absolutely nuts! You said it yourself but Cas was trying to give the old man the benefit of the doubt.

 

“Y/n, I have to ask. Did your parents really not want you to marry Gabriel?” 

 

You tore your eyes away from your sister’s bed. In the moment, you were thankful that Cas was taking your mind off of all the negativity of your childhood.

 

“My mother wore black to the wedding.” 

 

You had to smile at the expression of shock on the angel’s face. 

 

“I’m not kidding.”

 

You replied adding a small sheepish smile. Cas finally chuckled. 

 

“Their reactions upon realizing who my brother actually is amused me greatly.”

 

You nodded. 

 

“I was still kind of in shock myself so I regret not enjoying the moment more. Cas, I may sound like a crazy person here but...I don’t know if I am entirely upset over my parents dying. I am sad that they had to go the way that they did but...I feel free. They weren’t kind people for being church leaders.” 

 

Cas shrugged. 

 

“Sometimes religious people have the most skeletons to hide.” 

 

You couldn’t agree more. Your family had “plenty” of skeletons that was for sure! 

 

“Gabriel feels bad for what he said.”

 

Cas said softly. Your eyes rolled back to his face. 

 

“Cas, you don’t have to make excuses for him. We both said things that we really shouldn’t have. I have all of these crazy pregnancy hormones and he has all of his stuff that's going on. I hate that he closes me out the way that he does.” 

 

Cas didn’t have to look over his shoulder to know that Gabriel was standing there. He wanted to make sure that his brother heard what he was about to say.

 

“Gabriel, does need to stop shutting you out. I think you are perfectly capable. You are, after all, having a second Nephilim. That takes some skill there.”

 

You smirked. 

 

“If I don’t strangle someone by the time this baby gets here...it will be a miracle. I’m normally not this short-fused. I think that I am going to go lay down. If Gabriel turns up, tell him that I won’t pull his hair out.”

 

10 minutes later...

 

You lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling. The next day was gong the hellish. You didn’t know if your parents had any funeral planning done or not. Nana Helen had made an appointment with the lawyer that did your parent’s will. That was the last thing that you wanted to do but you had to see what was coming. 

 

“Hey.”

 

You looked up to see Gabriel standing in the doorway. He hadn’t moved to come into the room but instead decided to keep his distance. 

 

“It took you a while.” 

 

You replied slowly sitting up. Gabriel smirked. 

 

“I got Amelia her booze then took a few extra left-hand turns.” 

 

You smiled, not blaming him in the slightest. 

 

“I’m jealous. You can come in you know. I’m not going to throw anything at you.” 

 

Gabriel slowly walked in and shut the door behind him. 

 

“The old ladies should be good. Helen is reading her Bible and Amelia is half drunk watching Monday Night Football. It was the Bachelor but she changed it. She doesn’t strike me as a reality TV fan. Cas is putting Elliot to bed. He tried to bribe me for five dollars to kiss him goodnight. Kid is going to have to step up his game.”

 

Gabriel slowly sat down beside you. You looked up with a small smile.

 

“Amelia taught him that. Please don't teach him how to extort people better.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“He’ll come into that honestly. So, you okay?”

 

You nodded. Gabriel reached out and pulled you onto his lap. 

 

“I’m sorry about everything that I said. That was really douchy...even for me. Y/n, I’m sorry that I keep closing you out. You don’t need that. You also don’t need me being a giant dick to you.” 

 

“I’m sorry too, Gabriel. You weren’t the only one that said something out of line.” 

 

Gabriel was silent for a moment. 

 

“Things were just so much easier before all of this shit started.” 

 

He was very much correct there! Before all of this crazy started your lives were fairly routine...maybe even boringly routine. 

 

“Gabe, I think it’s time that we both accept that our old lives are long gone. This is our new normal. We can find some happiness in it someway.” 

 

Gabriel carefully laid you back on the bed. He crawled in between your spread legs and leaned down for a kiss.

 

“Oh we are about to find some happiness alright. Maybe I could make you moan extra loud to creep that old hag downstairs out.” 

 

You playful tried to shove Gabriel’s head away as he yanked your panties off. 

 

“I don’t want Helen dropping dead of a heart attack!” 

 

Gabriel placed a few open-mouthed kisses to your inner thighs. 

 

“Yeah, we don’t need three funerals to go to. Enough death talk! I’m trying to eat you out and this is killing my hard on.” 

 

You relaxed down into the pillow with a satisfied smirk. 

 

“Get to work then, angel.”


End file.
